


Excalibur

by Rash_jaya



Series: The one and future Omega King... [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Thank you, everyone, the next episode will be up after the school holidays.





	1. Birthday

After Uther finally admitted that the Druid boy was nowhere near the castle, the week running up to Arthur’s birthday, and his coming of age, was full of all sort of organized chaos to prepare for the celebrations. Arthur would be Crown Prince of Camelot, his father’s official heir, with no Regent to help him rule if something happens to Uther. 

Guinevere had spent most of the time between training and reorganizing the events for the past few days. She had a coming of age a few years ago and so, she fully understood that the occasion called for a not only a lavish party, but it was also an important political event, and the nobles were flooding into Camelot to be present for the party and ceremony despite the rain.

In addition, Uther had decided that the knights who had passed Arthur’s test recently would all be knighted that day. One of Morgana’s favorites, Owain, would be knighted then, making him the youngest of the Camelot knights at barely seventeen. He had sent Morgana flowers once with a silly poem to cheer her up and ever since she had been fond of the boy. Arthur was thankfully in a good mood for the whole week-there were four new knights to be knighted, which always pleased him even though he had to spend two days stuck inside because of the rain.

The day of festivities arrived and Arthur ran around hiding from Geoffrey who did not think he could remember the whole sentence that he had to recite back to his father for the ceremony. He only had to say I do, I do, I do, I pledge myself to your service and to the kingdom. It was not difficult and Geoffrey fretting on about it was making Arthur anxious about the ceremony. 

After Arthur servant had clean Arthur outfit, Merlin used magic to help make his clothes as clean as possible when he washed them again and polished his brother's crown until it gleamed.

When Merlin come into Arthur's chambers, Guinevere was already dressed, she had a red dress with gold working with a gold belt. Loss curls flow down her back. Her long frinch was pinned back behind her ears away from her face. Arthur Pentagon could not keep his eyes off her, his eyes followed her as she moved around the room getting ready.

Merlin stated, "wow, you look... wow"

Guinevere replied "thank you Merlin" 

She pulled out a small box out of her trunk and hand it to Arthur. "Here, happy birth anniversary". She kisses him on cheek started to leave. 

She stops at the door and turned back smiled at them, "don't be late" with that she was gone out the door, closing it behind her.

Once Arthur was gone with a bath it was nearly time for the ceremony and Arthur was all dressed up in his finery, he looked every inch the king he would one day be. Merlin could not hold back his pleased smile at how impressive he looked.

“Knocked you speechless?” Arthur teased. “At least I’ve impressed someone.”

“You’ll impress everyone,” Merlin corrected without thinking about it. Arthur grinned at him, playfully shoving at her shoulder.

“Come on, before I’m late.” He brushed past him and they made their way down to the banquet hall. The banquet hall was full to bursting, all of the knights and nearly all the nobles in attendance. Morgana was flirting with Owain so Merlin made her way over to Gwen. They chatted until Uther started the ceremonies. He knighted the four new knights.

Arthur kneels before Uther. Morgan and Guinevere stands next to Merlin and Gwen in the crowd.

Utherr stated, "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs, and laws laid down by your forebears?"

Arthur stated, "I do, Sire."

Uther stated, "Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

Arthur stated, "I do, Sire."

Uther stated, "And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

Arthur stated, "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

Arthur had embellished a little but it was a perfectly good pledge, Guinevere could see the knights smiling and silently nudging each other and the nobles nodding sagely. She had known he would impress everyone. Even Uther looked pleased.

Uther announced, "Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

The court applauds. Arthur stands up and faces the crowd. There were few people in the crowd that were pleased for this day to arrive.

Merlin was asked, "So, how does it feel to serve the **Crown** **Prince**?” Gwen asked. Merlin laughed.

“Exactly the same, though I’ve no doubt that protecting his backside is now supposed to be a greater honor and privilege.” he pointed out.

“Oh, hush, you’re proud of him, really.” Guinevere pointed out.

“Not at all,” Merlin shook his head.

“I can see it in your face,” she countered.

"Well just between us, I am proud of him, but I would never tell him that, it goes to his head and his ego is big enough has it is" Merlin smiled at them.

Just then, some knight in black armor on horseback burst through the stained glass window. Everyone startled. There were a fair few screams and gasps and every last knight drew his sword in a great ring of steel.

“What in the world?” Guinevere murmured to herself. Uther looked just as shocked, clearly murmuring something similar.

The mystery knight threw down his gauntlet in wordless challenge. Arthur sheathed his shield, going to pick it up. But Owain wanted to impress Morgana and he got there first.

“I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge,” he announced. Merlin could hear Morgana’s gasp of horror.

“Single combat, noon tomorrow, to the death,” the knight pronounced with a hoarse masculine voice. Morgana was not the only one who gasped then. Owain himself looked a little shaky at the prospect of a fight to the death. There was no way this could end well.


	2. the immortal Knight

The horse walks to Arthur and the Black Knight throws down a gauntlet. Uther sees the crest on the Black Knight's shield with surprise. Arthur sheathes his sword to pick up the gauntlet, but another knight gets there first.

Sir Owain stated, “I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge.”

Black Knight replied, “Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death.” The Black Knight rides out.

Morgana begged Arthur to take Owain’s place but the Knight’, Code would not allow him to do so. But it was not only that, if Arthur had taken Owain place he would tell his newly knighted knight that he has a commanding officer do not have any faith in his ableist has a knight and Guinevere has warrior understood this.

Sir Owen stands in the middle of Arthur's chamber and says, "You can thank the Lady Morgana, and tell her that I shall wear her token with pride. But I won't need luck."

"Oh, you're good all right," says a new voice, a strange voice, a woman's voice, "but you're not going to be good enough. You'll need all the luck you can get."

Owen and Arthur whirl, their backs immediately to each other. Merlin called for Guinevere to join them in Arthur’s chambers through his new founded telepathic powers thanks to the Druid boy that they helped fortnight ago.

"Besides," the woman's voice continues, "it's not really a fair fight at all, now."

"Show yourself," Arthur growls, the fresh weight of Crown Prince upon him just as heavily as the weight of Owen against his back and just as warmly as Merlin's presence to their side.

"Oh, no," Merlin groans under his breath, raising his hands enough to drop his head down on them. "No, no, no."

"Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes," the voice repeats, and then there is a woman sitting in Arthur's chair, at Arthur's table, here in Arthur's chamber; a woman with dark, dark eyes, so dark that they look black and scarlet lips, and hair like earth tumbling past her hips. And she gives not one bit of seeming to be upset by having two armed and aggressive knights in close quarters.

"No," Merlin repeats firmly, as Arthur and Owen glance between the two—between Arthur’s brother and the stranger.

"Yes," the woman says, just as firmly, and with what Arthur feels is an unhealthy dose of amusement.

"It's not a fair fight!" she repeated to Merlin, who shook his head.

"Oh, come on, you knew something was off the moment that old corpse came through the window." She pointed out.

"Even so—" Merlin beings.

"Hold on," Arthur interrupts.

"Corpse?" Owen asks, his voice coming out somewhat strangled.

"What?" The woman blinks at him.

"Oh right. You're still here." Arthur opens his mouth to take umbrage, and Owen's face darkens impressively with rage, but she continues.

"Yes, corpse. It's not a fair fight because he challenged to you a duel to the death." The lady pointed.

"That's how duels usually are!" Merlin bursts out, arms flailing. For once, Arthur simply nods in agreement.

The woman snorts. "Yeah, except usually both parties are alive, to begin with," she drawls as she props one of her elbows on the edge of the table, and then rests her chin on the palm of her hand.

"What?" That was Merlin, Arthur, and Owen all at once. Her response is mere to nod at them. No one notices Guinevere walking up behind the woman until the princess of the gods, pulled a chair up next to the unknown woman.

The two women looked at one other, and the older woman smiled at the young princess before she continued, “Exactly. It's not a fair fight because he's already dead."

"Dead men can't come back to life," Arthur says scornfully, unknowingly echoing Uther's own words to Gaius, hours earlier. He misses the hard swallow Merlin and Guinevere takes as they stare at the woman.

"Not quite true," she says simply. "Dead men cannot come back to life—on their own." A shivery kind of stillness spills through the room after her words as the three men stare back at her.

"Anything can be done for a proper price. You just have to have someone willing to pay for it." There is an echo in her voice; some hint of thunder and silence, of sweetness and of sharp edges. It sends a wary spark down Arthur's spine, and Owen's eyes narrow.

Neither notices the way that Merlin's eyes sharpen and flash at their strange 'guest', but they do notice the way she grins.

Guinevere stated, “say your piece and leave” her voicing commanding. The two Knight’s hands tighten on the hilts of their swords as she rises from the chair, then, and shakes out her cloak.

"So, what you must do now is answer this question: who wants something badly enough to raise the dead?" She looks each of them in the eyes, lingering just briefly with Merlin and Guinevere.

"The price for necromancy is a steep one; almost steeper than the price for life. What could a person want that would drive them to raise the dead, and then have that corpse challenge a knight to a death duel?" This time she only looks at Merlin, which leaves Arthur and Owen feeling slightly as if they are seeing something that they should not, intruding on some private conversation.

She asks again, "Why, send a dead knight to Camelot, the night a Crown Prince is chosen, and have a gauntlet thrown at his feet?" Merlin blinks, once—twice—and then his face drains, leaving his eyes to stand out like chips of sapphire against his whitened skin. He swallows hard, again, and then turns his gaze to Arthur.

"Why, indeed?" Merlin whispers, staring at his brother. "Why else?"

"Merlin," Arthur huffs and then says nothing more as his eyes roll back in his head. Merlin watches as both he and Owen collapse slowly to the floor, and then he raises his eyes to the woman.

Guinevere looked at Merlin "I didn't do that," he says in a conversational tone.

"No," the woman replies, equally conversational. "You didn't. That was me. It will also be me when they do not remember this conversation."

Merlin opens his mouth to say something and is cut off by her fingers pressing lightly against his lips. "No," she says. "We can't have them realizing too soon. But you… you need to know." She withdraws her fingers, and her whole countenance, not just her face, almost seems to sag and slump over. "You must know."

"What must I know?" Merlin asks, his fear of this whole ridiculous situation in general and his specific worry over the Crown Prince, in particular, making his voice much snappier than usual. "What is so important?"

"All magic has a price," the woman says, and the urgency in her voice heightens that latent, echoing sensation of thunder and silence. "And what magic starts, magic must end." Her eyes bore into Merlin's. "Find the key,"

she says, her voice dropping into a sudden growl. "Find the price and the answer and use them to find the sword. Bring it—bring me—to the Once and Future King and bring an end to this business."

Merlin feels the magic within him rise, twisting and spreading and dancing in response to this woman's voice, to her command, to her charge, and he hears himself say, "I will."

Then he blinks and Arthur and Owen are upright, frozen in the same positions they had been in when this conversation began; and then Merlin blinks again and their eyes are open, but she is still here, she smiles at Merlin, it was when Guinevere clear her throat and then Merlin blinks again and she is gone, and Owen is once again saying,

"You can thank the Lady Morgana and tell her that I shall wear her token with pride. But I won't need luck." Owen stated.

All the luck would not save the youngest Knight of Camelot, his token did be flutter to the ground when he was slain on the battlefield. The knight threw his gauntlet down again. Arthur tried to leap onto the battlefield, but his father restrained him and Sir Pellinore leapt down in his place. The terms were the same and Merlin and Guinevere knew that the outcome will be the same too.


	3. The Knight's Code

Merlin felt sick about the whole thing. Gaius finally told him his suspicions about the mysterious knight only after he had taken Merlin down to see tomb which Merlin found to be little disturbing. Sir Tristan de Bois, Ygraine’s brother, Arthur’s uncle, had been dead nearly as long as his sister. His tomb was disturbed, the stone shattered. Gaius thought someone had brought him back from the dead to wreak havoc.

In the physician's chambers, Gaius stated, "Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife."

Merlin asked, "Arthur's mother?"

Gaius said, "Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

Merlin stated, "To single combat." it was not hard to know now that loss appearance was back to take King life and anyone who try to take up the challenge.

Camelot gates 21 years ago, A man voice yelled out, “Uther! Damn you, answer me!”

The guards on the gate shifted uncomfortably, peering down at the knight on the road below them. His black cloak hung sodden from the rain that had been pelting down all afternoon. He wore no helmet, and his fair hair was plastered to his skull.

“Come and face me, you coward!” the man yelled out towards the castle.

The guards glanced at Sir Geraint, standing nearby. “The king has been notified,” he said. “Until we receive further orders, it is best to ignore this commotion. He can do no harm yelling and beating his fists upon our door.”

Geraint rested his hands on the wall, looking downwards at Tristan de Bois. He had never seen Ygraine’s brother, for she and Uther had wed at her home, and he had missed the festivities, being left on duty at the castle here. Since then, neither of her brothers had been to visit her. Rumour held that both of them disliked Uther and had opposed the marriage.

He could see the likeness, though. The same blond hair and wide, full eyes. A pang of grief struck his heart, for he would never again see those features on his queen, flushed with the bloom of life. She lay in the catacombs beneath the castle now, cold in her grave.

“He is mad with grief, sire,” Gaius said. He kept his eyes on the king, but Uther had seen the disapproving frown when he first came into the room and took in the empty wine pitchers and Uther’s unshaven, unwashed visage.

“He demands that you confront him,” Gaius continued. “I think it would be more prudent if I went and spoke with him, sire.”

“No.” Uther’s voice rasped in his throat, and he coughed. “No, I will go and face him. He is nothing more than a boy playing at being a man.”

“But, sire, if he should challenge you—”

“Let him. There has long been ill feeling between us. I should have called him to account long ago for the slanderous lies he spread about me.” Uther let the old anger flow over him, a respite from the dull throb of grief. He well remembered what Tristan had said about him, whispering in Ygraine’s ear, trying to turn her heart from him.

“Sire,” Gaius paused, helpless. “Sire, he was her brother.”

“And what does that mean now?” Uther demanded, standing and beckoning for his servant to attend him. “Perhaps it is a mercy to send him to her, to free him from the barren world around us. Or mayhap he will prove the victor, and it is I who will find peace in death and her companionship once more.”

He had never voiced the thought aloud, although it had hovered in his mind often enough since the night he held Ygraine’s body in his arms and wept over her. Gaius looked stricken.

“You do not mean that, sire. What about your son?”

He had hardly seen the baby Arthur since his birth. Babies were the province of women, and besides, every time he set eyes on the child, he could only think of Ygraine’s agonized cries and the blood-stained clothes that could not prevent her life from draining away. And now Tristan came, daring to disturb his mourning, daring to claim that it was his fault that Ygraine had died. Tristan was a snivelling coward, no better than that snake Agravaine.

Suddenly it came to him that the two of them had a claim on the kingdom through Arthur. As his uncles, they might try to assert a right to see the boy, to rule through him should Uther die. And Uther had no doubt that they would do with Arthur as they had with Ygraine—attempt to poison him against his king and father, breeding treason in his very house. After all, he had done to build this kingdom, all the sacrifices that had been made, including Ygraine’s life, he could not let that be the result. He must fight. And he must win.

The hotness of his anger and sorrow abruptly cooled, leaving an iron resolve in their wake. Arthur would be his and his alone. He would allow no other to lay claim to the boy’s affections. He lifted his arms, allowing his servant to strap on his armour.

 He would keep the House of Pendragon free from such corrupt influences. And perhaps one day, he might be able to bring his daughter home as well. Never to acknowledge openly, but she was his, too, and he had always fought fiercely for what was his by right. When it was done, he went to see Arthur. He still wore his armour, but the bloody sword had been taken away to be cleaned.

The baby was in his cradle, asleep, a nurse alongside. She moved out of the way when Uther entered. After bowing, she went to stand quietly in the corner. Uther sat down in her stead and looked at his son and saw again the expression on Tristan’s face as he fell, young and surprised.

“It is no easy road to be a king,” he told his son, keeping his voice soft so as not to wake him. “But I will see to it that you have the strength to bear it.”

When Tristan’s body had slumped into the mud, sword tumbling from his limp fingers, he had felt briefly sorry, if only because he knew Ygraine had loved her brother. Uther had told him that he would put him to rest next to his sister, and he would honor that promise, even though Tristan had spat at his feet and called him a whoreson bastard, last in a long line of petty tyrants, not good enough to grovel at Ygraine’s feet, let alone marry her. But it was the last words that Tristan said, he cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return.

No one had thought anything of it at the time, as the man had no magic of his own, but clearly, someone had remembered his vow. Gaius feared nothing would stop the dead man until he had gotten his revenge for his beloved sister. Merlin did not think that combat to the death was at all fair if one party was already dead.

In the physician's chambers Gaius and Merlin are doing some studying. 

Gaius stated, “Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man.”

Merlin pointed out, “Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are.”

Gaius opens a book. Gaius stated, “It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith.”

Merlin asked, “A wraith?”

Gaius said, “the soulless spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave.”

Merlin said, “So this is the work of a sorcerer?” goddess was right.

Gaius said, “Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again.”

Merlin asked, “How do we stop it?”

Gaius stated, “We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it.”

Merlin said, “Surely there must be something.”

Gaius said, “Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for.”

Merlin asked, “And what's that?”

Gaius stated, “Revenge.”

Merlin said, “On Camelot? What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?”

Gaius said, “I'm afraid it doesn't look good.”

noon the next day, unfortunately, Arthur could no more intercede for Sir Pellinor than he could for Sir Owain. The fight proceeded. Sir Pellinor runs Tristan through. Tristan does not fall. Gwen stated, “The sword went in, I'm sure of it.”

Morgana agrees, “I saw too.”

Sir Pellinor clearly ran his opponent through, but as Merlin had feared, a dead man could not fall. Sir Pellinor fell with the next blow, too shocked to react in time. Tristan kills Pellinor, crowd groans. Tristan turns to the crowd. Arthur throws his gauntlet down, Uther tries to stop it. Arthur stated, "I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

Tristan stated, “So be it.”

Arthur said, “Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow.”

Merlin rushed off, certain he was going to at least lose his breakfast. He had to find something to save Arthur. In the palace’s council chamber of doom. Uther enters he not happy in fact he angry. Arthur is waiting for the king to speak.

Uther asked, “How could you be so stupid? I'll revoke the challenge.”

Arthur pointed out, “No. The Knight's Code must be upheld. That's what you told me.”

Uther said, “This is different.”

Arthur pointed out, “Once the challenge has been laid down it cannot be rescinded.” It was one of the king own rules after all.

Uther pointed out, “You are Crown Prince.”

Arthur stated, “There cannot be one rule for me and one for all the rest.”

Uther demanded, “I forbid you to fight”

Arthur stated, “You want me to prove that I'm worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward.”

Uther said, “No, Arthur, this will be your death!” the king knew what he saw during the fight, and

Arthur said, “I'm sorry you have so little faith in me, Father.” There was something in his voice and the king can’t place it. Arthur leaves. Even has the king called out for his son who doesn’t stop.


	4. Whatevere it takes; part one

In physician's chambers, Merlin stated, “You were right.”

Gaius said, “I wish I wasn't.”

Merlin pointed out, “If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die.”

Gaius stated, “He is Camelot's strongest warrior. If anyone can defeat it, he can.”

Merlin reminded him, “You said yourself, no mortal weapon can kill it. Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves.”

Gaius stated, “How do you propose to do that?”

Merlin said, “f no mortal sword will kill it... then I will.”

Merlin runs to his chamber to fetch his magic book. Merlin With mortal magic.

Gaius fearful said, “Merlin, it's too dangerous.”

Merlin pointed out, “We don't have a choice.”

In Arthur chambers, Guinevere and Arthur are along he was upset thinking that his father did not have any faith in him. When Guinevere walked in closing the door behind her and locking in. he was looking out the window watching the black night. While she had known that Merlin would stop at anything to find the key that goodness had told them about, she knew that the king would not tell Arthur fight the black night.

“came here” she commander her Omega. Arthur turned to face her he had heard her come in but now she stands by the screen. Her eyes full of cruel promise that makes him weak in the knees. He runs to her he could not help it, for now, the worries of the upcoming fight leaves his mind.

Arthur was assaulted by the thick reek of pheromones and he trembled as he was touched and pushed, found himself against the alpha. Each touch, press, and grope of skin on his overwhelmed his starved senses until he was drowning in it, whining in confusion. She shoved a finger into his wet front hole, and he yelped, she had turned him to face the wall not few feet away, his did even notices that his colts were off through on the floor and arm wrapping tight around his torso, trapping him, pulling the body behind him flush to his backside.

He could feel the cock, huge and heavy, pressing between his ass cheeks. He struggled on instinct, but the alpha easily held his small body still and waited till he tired.  It didn’t take long; he was exhausted by the toll the heat took on his body, half out of his mind with sensory overload. He slumped with a small, noise, too exhausted to filter himself.

The alpha nuzzled the side of his neck, rutting against his ass in a steady grind. “Shh, baby boy,” she said, low and soft. “My sweet little omega” She sniffed his swollen scent glands, licked them. moaned loudly. “I can smell it. Wet, you need this so bad, baby.”

The alpha slipped two fingers between his legs, pressed against his cunt. One of them slid in, nice and deep, and fucked up into him in a steady rhythm that made Arthur’s knees give. The Alpha held him up, kept up the grinding, precum slicking between his ass cheeks. “That’s it, good Omega”

The alpha leaned in, pressed sharp canines against Arthur’s scent glands, and a bit, hard. Arthur cried out, arched his back submissively, spread his legs. The alpha’s saliva made him pliant, utterly submissive, desperate to be fucked. He panted, bared his throat, tried to be good. He was a slave to his instincts, couldn’t fight this now if he wanted to. This was moving so fast, and he was scared, but it didn’t matter. He’d be good. He’d take it.

“Such a pretty little Omega,” the alpha growled, and Arthur let himself getting wetter at the praise. Two fingers pressed deep into his sensitive cunt, scissoring him open. “You’ve lost your pretty mind, haven’t you? Can't help it, because you know you're gonna get my knot” The alpha pulled his fingers out, steering Arthur on shaky legs towards the wall. Arthur let himself be led, blinking as the room around him shifted in a wash of scent, sound, and colour.

The alpha grasped his wrists firmly, raised them, buckled each in tight. Arthur looked down, his gaze catching on the alpha’s cock. It was terrifying erect, larger and he flinched. The alpha tilted his chin up, then firmly grasped the back of his neck until Arthur went limp in his hold. “Just feel” she commanded him.

Jessie’s hands were secure when he tugged on them. The alpha moved behind him, grasping his hips, his hands nearly circling his body. “Spread,” the alpha ordered, and Arthur obeyed. The Alpha moved up to mount him, the tip of her cock sliding between his legs, pressing into Arthur’s cunt. The pressure increased as the alpha pressed forward. It was too big, it could never fit, he’d tear in half.

He cried out as the alpha forced the head of her cock in. Then the alpha stopped, held him, licked over the bite she’d left on Arthur’s scent gland. “Good boy,” she said, and his tone made Arthur shiver. “I know it hurts. You can take it.” The alpha brought her hand forward, grasped Arthur’s cock-let.

jerked him gently for a few strokes. Arthur jumped in surprise and moaned, spreading further. He could be good. He wanted to be good. The alpha pressed his cock in deeper and Jessie flinched, whined at the pain of the stretch. The alpha forced her head to the side, bit the other side of his neck.

The effect was instantaneous; all of the tension left his body, and he slumped in his cuffs, plant in the alpha’s grasp. He made a loud, shocked noise as the alpha took the opportunity to grasp his hips so hard he bruised, fucking in all the way in one brutal movement.

Arthur could feel his entire body trembling from the pressure, his head lolling on his shoulders. “Deep breath, baby,” the alpha warned, and Arthur sucked in air as quickly as he could. Then the deep, rough fucking started, opening him up, forcing him to take it. He let out shocked, loud cries every time the alpha’s dick hit the sensitive depth inside him, where he could always feel but never reach. He clenched on Guinevere’s cock. feeling the relief of finally having someone inside him, pressing where he needed.

The alpha growled, panting. “Come on my dick, you can do it” the alpha started grinding in deep, the head of his dick pressing against that spot deep inside him, heavy balls grinding against his entrance. mouth hung open, desperately drawing in breath, his body clenching and trembling, back deeply arched.

The alpha smacked his ass, and Arthur came with a bitten-off scream for a few long seconds. Then his entire body went lax with exhaustion, and he made little hurt, overstimulated noises as the deep, rough fucking continued.

“Be good, just a little bit longer,” the alpha panted. His pace grew more frantic until after a few long minutes he came with a deep, possessive growl. Arthur His pace grew more frantic until after a few long minutes he came with a deep, possessive growl.

He almost forgot about the alpha’s knot until it started to expand, stretching his puffy, abused entrance. He let out a sob, and the alpha licked over the bite marks, ran his hands down his sides, soothing. It was surprisingly effective, and Arthur relaxed enough for the knot to expand, tying them together, keeping the alpha’s cum inside.

“Poor boy,” the alpha said into his ear and raised his hands to undo the cuffs. "All fucked out." He held Arthur’s weak body, lowering them to the mat below them. Arthur curled into the fetal position, comforting himself, and the alpha wrapped his broad form around Arthur’s back. When the alpha brought a slicked hand to Jessie’s cock, he’d forgotten that he was still hard.

“One more, baby,” the alpha said, soothing. The touch on his cock felt good, and Arthur thrust into it lazily. “Come for me, then you can sleep.” It didn’t take long before Arthur came weakly into her hand with a soft sigh. He could feel another rush of the alpha’s come inside him, the alpha’s arms cradling him. He passed out.

Guinevere takes them both to the bed and lay down she was still deep inside her little omega Prince. Arthur whined when the alpha pulled out a while later, the friction pulling against his cunt, leaving him empty. Slick and cum trickled down his thighs, the scent heady even in the rave. He shivered and turned into the alpha’s embrace, and Guinevere would leave him to sleep she needed to see the great dragon about a plan for her to use whatever weapon Merlin would find that would kill a wraith.


	5. Whatever it takes: part two

council chamber of doom Tristan de Bois stands motionless outside. Uther paces the Council Chamber. Gaius enters and bows.

Gaius said, “Good evening, Sire.”

Uther said, “Gaius.”

Gaius stated, “There is a matter of great urgency, which I must discuss with you.”

Uther said, “Then spit it out.”

Gaius stated, “Tristan's tomb is empty. I believe he's been conjured from the dead.”

Uther asked, “How is this possible?”

Gaius said, “I believe he's a wraith.”

Uther asked, “A spirit?”

Gaius said, “He has come to take vengeance for Ygraine's death.”

Uther stated, “It was magic that killed her, not I.”

Gaius pointed out, “Nevertheless, it was you he blamed. You cannot allow Arthur to fight. No weapon forged by man can kill a wraith. It will stop at nothing till it has accomplished what it came for. Arthur cannot win, he will die.”

Uther said, “He will not listen to me. Leave me.” the king had to come up with a plan to save his son.

Guinevere had just coming out of the hidden enter way to see at the training grounds Merlin approaches Tristan. Merlin cast spell, “Cume her fyrbryne” Merlin lights Tristan on fire the fire fades and Tristan remains unscathed Tristan looks at Merlin and growls Merlin runs. She shakes her head, the great dragon had been right, the young warlock would anything to save his brother.

Arthur’s chambers he knows up and dressed and was watching the black knight through is the window when Merlin bursts into the room, Arthur pointed out, “Merlin, you know that conversation we had about knocking...”

Merlin stated, “You have to pull out.”

Arthur asked, “And why is that?”

Merlin stated, “Because he'll kill you.”

Arthur asked, “Why does everybody think that?” first his father and his wife to be and now Merlin. It expects it from his father but from Merlin and even Guinevere well she never said he could win but it felt like she was saying goodbye when she took him and made him her.

Merlin said, “Because they're right! Just pull out. You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge.”

Arthur pointed out, “I am not a coward.”

Merlin said, “I know that. I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced.”

Arthur pointed out, “That's what's required of me.”

Merlin said, “But you are more than that. You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future king! You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom.”

Arthur stated, “I'm not backing down.”

Merlin pleaded, “Please, Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight. Look at him. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there, in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?”

Arthur stated, “No one is unbeatable.”

Merlin stated, “If you fight him, you will die.”

Arthur stated, “I'm not listening to this.” He turned away from Merlin.

Merlin said, “I'm trying to warn you, Arthur.”

Arthur yelled, “And I'm trying to warn YOU, Merlin!” Merlin was frozen in shock for a second and fought back an almost irresistible urge to scream at his Prince for being so damned noble and so bloody stubborn and Merlin turn to face him with the sward in his hand…

council chamber of doom Uther drinks alone. The candles blow out and Uther turns to see Nimueh. The King should have known who was the witch that brought back his dead wife’s dead brother back to life.

Nimueh said, “It is more than I'd hoped for, Uther. Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death.”

Uther asked, “Haven't you tired of revenge?”

Nimueh asked, “Haven't you? You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind.”

Uther pointed out, “You brought it on yourselves. You practised evil.”

Nimueh pointed out, “I was your friend, Uther! You welcomed me here."

Uther stated, “You betrayed that friendship.”

Nimueh said, “I did as you asked! I used the magic you so despise to give your barren wife the son you craved.”

Uther yelled at her, “Don't ever speak of her in that way. She was my heart, my soul. And you took her from me.”

Nimueh stated, “She died giving birth to your son. It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life, there had to be a death. The balance of the world had to be repaid.”

Uther stated, “You knew it would kill her.”

Nimueh said, “No, you're wrong. If I had foreseen her death, and the terrible retribution you would seek... I would never have granted your wish.”

Uther stated, “I wish you hadn't.”

Nimueh pointed out, “You wish you didn't have a son? Well, your wish will come true tomorrow.”

Uther said, “I will not let you take him.”

Nimueh pointed out, “I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn.”

He had to find something to save Arthur. Geoffrey was unsurprised to see him and did not seem any more surprised that he was trying to find a weapon that could kill a dead man. Clearly, he had recognized the crest of the late Queen’s brother. Merlin said, “I was looking for a book. For Gaius. He thinks the Black Knight is a wraith.”

Geoffrey stated, “Then Arthur is in grave peril.”

Merlin pointed out, “Which is why I'm here. I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead.”

Geoffrey said, “Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles.”

Merlin asked, “Really? What did they say?”

Geoffrey said, “Well, several fables speak of ancient swords.”

Merlin asked, “That can kill the dead?”

Geoffrey said, “The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead.”

Merlin asked, “Can you show me one of these fables?”

He pointed him to a story that gave him exactly what he wanted. A sword burnished in a dragon’s breath would kill anything, alive or dead. The tale was more likely history than legend. Merlin just so happened to have a friend whose father was a blacksmith and a dragon who wanted Arthur to live. Merlin thanked Geoffrey and ran off to get himself a sword to burnish in a dragon’s breath. As Geoffrey likely was unaware of the dragon below the keep’s fondness for Arthur, he was understandably confused at his thinking it a valid solution, but he had no time to stop and explain.

He finally found Gwen in Morgana’s chambers.

“Merlin,” Gwen was startled but smiled at him, “What are you doing here?”

“I've come to ask a favour.”

“Yes?”

“I'm not sure how to ask it.” Merlin knew this would sound crazy.

“Ask, Merlin. You know I'd grant you anything. I mean, not anything. Obviously, not anything. What is it you want?” Gwen managed to stop babbling on her own, thankfully.

“I've come to ask for a sword. The strongest sword your father has ever made,” Merlin explained.

“What for?” Gwen was rightfully confused.

“To save Arthur.” Why did he do anything recently? Thankfully Gwen agreed. They went down to her house and Gwen gave him a sword. Apparently, it was the best one her father had ever made and he was saving it, unwilling to part with it. Merlin had no sympathy if it meant Arthur would live. Merlin hurried down to the dragon next.

When the great dragon told him A weapon forged with his assistants will have great power. In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by him, Princess Guinevere and Arthur no one else. Merlin had said he understands.

Physician's chambers Uther enters. The king stated, “I'm sorry. You knew that one day this business would come back to haunt me.”

Gaius said, “Not quite so literally.”

Uther pointed out, “I should've listened to you. You said that no good would come of using witchcraft at Arthur's birth.”

Gaius said, “You wanted an heir. You thought it was the only way.”

Uther admitted, “Nimueh told me there would be a price to pay.”

Gaius said, “You weren't to know that that price would be Ygraine's life.”

Uther stated, “I cannot let Arthur die.”

Gaius said, “Then you must stop the fight.”

Uther said, “No, I will take his place.”

Gaius asked, “Do you know what you're saying?”

Uther pointed out, “Ygraine gave up her life for him. So, must I.”

Gaius started to say, “Uther...”

Uther cut him off saying, “I have no other choice.”

Gaius said, “There must be another way.”

Uther stated, “My death will stop the wraith and Arthur will live. But it means you are the only person left who knows the truth about Arthur's birth. I want you to swear to me that you will keep your oath.”

Gaius stated, “I will take it to my grave.”

Uther said, “You have always been a good friend, despite my temper.”

Gaius said, “I always thought that would be the death of you.”

Uther asked, “I have one other favour to ask.” The king wants Gaius to help Arthur sleep through the night and well into the next day.

Arthur was still looking out of the window, down into the field where the Black Knight still stood, when there was a knock at the door. Before Arthur could say anything, he heard his visitor speak.

“I bought you something that might help you to sleep,” Gaius said, as he opened the door, he walked in and closed it behind him.

“I’m fine,” Arthur told Gaius firmly. “I don’t need it,” Arthur added. Gaius just smiled.

“Here.” Gaius offered the small bottle. “It will relax you and take the edge off your nerves,” Gaius emphasized. Arthur looked at Gaius, as he took the bottle. Then he downed the contents in one. He scowled at the vile taste.

“Eurgh! I wouldn’t drink it for pleasure.” Arthur stated. He looked at Gaius, who was now closer to him. “What was Merlin like as a child?” Arthur asked. Gaius smiled.

“Apparently he was the same as he is now. Always getting himself into trouble and fighting for other people who couldn’t fight for themselves. He was always a very kind child. His mother, Hunith, often wrote and told me about Merlin.” Gaius replied.

“Did you never see him after he left Camelot while he was still young?” Arthur asked. He was starting to feel sleepy.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Gaius questioned. His voice was friendly, and Arthur nodded heavily as he walked over to his bed slowly. Gaius sat him down, and Arthur looked at him curiously. “No, I didn’t. But I was told enough stories about his escapades. He’s always been the same person.” Gaius replied honestly.

“He’s made me a better person,” Arthur admitted though he wasn’t sure why.

“Lie back,” Gaius told Arthur, and Arthur found his head was against his pillows before he knew it.

“I don’t think I would’ve been doing this before he came back into my life. He’s and Guinevere made me want to be better.” Arthur added blearily, as his eyes started to shut. Soon he was fast asleep.

Gaius felt guilty as he watched Arthur fall asleep. He knew the drugs would keep him asleep at least long enough for the battle to start. Once Arthur woke, he wouldn’t be able to leave his room. Gaius already had the key to Arthur’s chambers. He locked the door and left the key in the keyhole. Arthur wouldn’t be able to get his own key into the lock to unlock it that way. That was if he even thought to do such a thing in time. There were two guards posted outside Arthur’s door.

“The King has ordered that Arthur is not to leave his chambers until the battle is over,” Gaius told the two men sternly. The men nodded their understanding and Gaius walked away. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing. The actions that he was taking would surely kill one of his oldest friends. Then he thought about the horrified look on Merlin’s face when she saw Arthur throw down his gauntlet. Gaius knew at that moment that Merlin wouldn’t just stay in the shadows forever. 


	6. take me up cast me away

Merlin admired the blade the next day. She felt almost happy that she’d be able to stop Arthur from dying. As for the kiss... she wasn’t going to mention it unless he did. He probably just felt the need to kiss someone before death and she happened to be there. It’s not like he hadn’t kissed her impulsively before. She looked at the sword carefully.

“That’s a fine blade.” Merlin spun around to see the King standing there. Merlin bowed her head.

“It’s for Arthur,” Merlin replied. She almost cursed herself as she realised she hadn’t said Prince Arthur, but Uther didn’t seem too bothered by this.

“He won’t be needing it today. I will be taking his place.” King Uther said. Merlin felt her heart pounding. She had a bad feeling about this.

“But sire?” Merlin asked.

“Prepare me for battle,” Uther stated. Merlin swallowed nervously.

“Arthur will be angry with me after this,” Merlin said softly.

“I’m sure he will forgive you,” Uther replied, almost kindly.

“He feels it is his duty to fight today.” Merlin tried to reason.

“I will be fighting today,” Uther said sternly. Just then Uther felt something warm run through him.

Guinevere stood there in front of them, she pointed out, “Arthur not ready to be King, no is here ready to lose his father. I already said my goodbye should I fall, Camelot needed you still importantly Arthur still needs you and as Arthur’s Alpha it is my duty to protect him” she took the sword that Merlin had made for Arthur to fight the death knight who was Arthur’s uncle. Uther and Merlin stood there in shock just staring after the princess that head towards the tournament grounds of the fight Arthur’s battle for him.

“Has Arthur’s Alpha is my right to fight in his place, it time to go back where you came from knight”

A guard removes Guinevere hood cape. Arthur sleeps in his chambers. The fight begins. Arthur wakes in his bed to the sound of swords clashing. Arthur hears the sound and goes to the window. The fight continues. Arthur tries to get out of his room, but it's still locked. The fight continues. Arthur struggles against the door. Guinevere knocks off Tristan's helmet to reveal the mummified face. Nimueh watches in the crowd. Guinevere loses her sword. Tristan has her on the ground, but his sword gets stuck in Guinevere's shield. Guinevere kicks her shield at Tristan, grabs Excalibur and runs him through. Tristan explodes. Nimueh leaves angrily. Guinevere gets up and the crowd cheers. Guinevere took the sword with her when she got off the ground.

Council chamber of doom where Uther was still in shock where Guinevere was got her wound see by Gaius.

Uther stated, “I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed.”

Gaius said, “Yes, it was remarkable.”

Gaius notices Excalibur on the table. Gaius asked, “Is that a new sword”

Guinevere said, “It's the best I've ever fought with.”

Uther asked, “I was intrigued by those markings.”

Gaius asked, “May I have a look?” Guinevere and Uther both nodded their heads.

Gaius read it, “On one side it says, take me up, and on the other, Cast me away."

Uther asked, “What does that mean?”

When Gaius asked who made it Uther tells him, “Merlin gave it to me. It was forged for Arthur.”

They could not talk about when Arthur enters dropped the subject and said, “Well, that should heal pretty quickly. I'll re-dress it tomorrow.”

Uther thank Gaius for everything, all the King care about was keep Arthur save, but it was Guinevere who was think two step ahead of the everyone for the last few days. Uther knew that she would make a great queen but his son doesn’t seem to care for this Alpha maybe he should just marry Arthur off to another.

Arthur asked Guinevere if he could have a moment with the King, so she step out and waited for Arthur Sword in the hallway.

“You had Gaius drug me!” Arthur exclaimed, indignant at the very idea. Uther didn’t turn to look at him. “I was meant to fight him!” Arthur added.

“No, you weren’t,” Uther replied.

“But the Knight’s code-” Arthur started.

“Be damned!” Uther exclaimed, cutting his son off, and finally turning to look at Arthur fully. Arthur could see the pain in his father’s eyes. “I believed you would die and that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me.” Uther said honestly. Arthur stared at his father in shocked silence. “You mean more to me than anything I know. More than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life.” Uther stated seriously. Arthur wasn’t sure what to say to this.

“I... always... thought that...” Arthur didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

“What?” Uther asked softly.

“That I was... was a big disappointment to you.” Arthur finished. Uther stared at Arthur for barely a moment.

“Well, that is my fault, not yours. You are my only son and I would not wish for another.” Uther replied. He placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, and for that moment, that single moment, they were more than just King and Crowned Prince, they were father and son. Then Uther patted Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur moved away.

“I heard you fought pretty well,” Arthur stated, amusedly.

“Thanks,” Uther said offhandedly.

“You should join us for training,” Arthur said. He looked into his father’s eyes very seriously. “Sort out your footwork,” Arthur added. Uther gave Arthur an almost amused look and scoffed slightly.

“I’ll show you footwork,” Uther stated with a smirk on his face. Arthur made to run out of the room, like a naughty ten-year-old, as Uther jumped up and aimed a foot at his backside. Arthur grinned as the foot barely grazed him and he carried on running, a big smile on his face, even as he heard his father chuckling behind him in the council room.

Arthur and Merlin and Guinevere made they were to Arthur’s Chambers, it was complete mess, clothes and objects thrown all over the place. There was food wait for them on the table. The two most importing people in Arthur life had some explaining to do.

 “He doesn’t think I could have on,” Arthur murmured sadly.

“To be fair, I know that Sir Owain and Sir Pellinore got strikes in on the knight, but neither of their swords had a drop of blood on them,” Guinevere told him.

Merlin offered. “Water first, or food?”

“What?” Arthur looked up. “I saw them land blows too. What do you mean their swords were clean?”

“The servants have all been buzzing about it.” That was the truth.

“Their squires brought their swords into the armoury and they were as clean as though they had been practising with a dummy. Several of the kitchen maids think the squares were too upset with grief and cleaned the swords without even realizing. But you saw that knight: he took blows that looked to be lethal and kept fighting like nothing had touched him.” Merlin informed Arthur.

“That’s true,” Arthur begrudgingly agreed. “But that’s why I couldn’t let any more of my knights die in my place.”

“And it’s why your father doesn’t want you to fight,” Merlin pointed out.

“the Knight was here for your Arthur, not you. While Merlin was around run find a weapon that would kill the knight for you to fight, your father was pull up favours with Gaius to make you sure you miss the battle. I am your Alpha it is my job to keep you save and I knew that if you would have lost your father you would not have been the king you are meant to be, so, I took your father place.” Guinevere stated.

“What sword is this?” Arthur asked as he began to eat, waving at Merlin to join him.

“It’s was for you,” Merlin said. “For the duel.”

“Who’s it from? Morgana?”

“No,” Merlin shook his head. Arthur gave him a look.

“I asked Gwen for her father’s strongest sword. I think it’ll draw blood.” Arthur started to complain but then closed his mouth with a grim nod.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur said instead. He picked up the blade with his left hand, turning it a little to get a feel for it. He adds, “I would have loved to use in a duel or battle”

Guinevere said, “you get chance to one day” he smiled at him.

“What did you do to that sword?” Arthur demanded.

“Uh…” Merlin was caught between having no idea what to say if he lied and not being certain if the truth was safe.

“If that was a wraith, a normal sword couldn’t have killed him. What did you do? Is it enchanted? What?” Well, consorting with dragons was probably less execution-worthy than enchantments, wasn’t it?

“I may have gotten the dragon your father has the keep to burnish it with dragon fire,” Merlin admitted. Arthur gaped at him.

“You went to the dragon?”

“It was the only thing Geoffrey could find that would kill a wraith,” Merlin replied. “I had to ask. I couldn’t let you die.”

“And it agreed?” Arthur murmured wonderingly, taking the sword back. “That’s what these markings are from?”

“Yes,” Merlin nodded. Suddenly he remembered that he had not yet said, “But no one else is ever to wield that sword only the three of us. I promised.” Arthur blinked at him, thinking through the statement.

“You will put this somewhere no one will ever find it accidentally,” he ordered. “Knights borrow each other’s swords all the time and as my brother, your word is my word. I would not have your promise broken, even if it was made only to an overgrown lizard.”

“Thank you,” Merlin beamed at him.

“Someday, you will tell me exactly how you managed to convince one of my father’s imprisoned enemies to save my life,” Arthur asked his brother.

“Of course, Arthur,” Merlin agreed.

As Merlin really should have anticipated, the dragon was calling him insistently when he got back to the castle and Merlin had to go straight down to greet him.

“So… does Arthur live?” the dragon asked. Merlin grinned up at the dragon, nodding.

“The sword worked perfectly,” Merlin told him. “Gaius and Uther almost ruined everything. They drugged him-Arthur. Gaius ended up locking the prince in Arthur’s room until the fight was finished and Princess Guinevere took the King place, has it is her right to fight in her omega place.”

“Gaius is too much Uther’s man,” the dragon grumbled. “But at least everything went to plan despite your concerns and his interference.”

“Yes. And I told Arthur that you burnished the sword and he wasn’t angry,” Merlin added. “I think he’s already more lenient than Uther. Plus, this means I don’t have to keep as many things from him as I have been. Of course, I wouldn’t make him choose between his father, his duty to uphold the laws and a mere servant even if I am his brother, but I can tell him how to fix the problem if there’s someone with magic trying to kill him.”

“That is good news indeed,” the dragon agreed. “And is Arthur keeping the sword, then?”

“No. I told him that you made me promise that no one else other than Him, me and Guinevere would ever use it and he was afraid that it would be difficult to keep that promise if he kept it. He told me to hide it so no one would innocently or not so innocently try to borrow it.”

“He is already becoming wise. The seeds of what will one day be a mighty king are already germinating.”

“I put it in the lake that’s the gateway to Avalon. It can’t rust and no one can find it there. Plus, if Arthur ever needs the sword, it won’t be far.”

“Good choice, young warlock. You have done well.”

“Thank you. I should probably get back to Gaius before he wants me to clean out the leech tank or something awful.” The dragon just nodded and flew off, up towards the ledge above him, for once allowing him the last word. Merlin hurried off to his chambers and thanked the Goddess when he found that Gaius was already asleep.


	7. Merlin's confessions

Arthur had few minutes to himself to think about what his father had told him. infect he was staring out of the window, pondering what his father had just said to him, when Merlin burst into his room, obviously out of breath, as though he’d run a long way.

Arthur turned around. “Merlin, what do I have to do to remind you about knocking?” He was half tempted to make sure that Merlin walked in on something embarrassing the next time he came to Arthur’s room, just to see him stammering an apology. The only thing that really stopped him was the knowledge that Merlin still wouldn’t remember to knock, so it seemed like a lot of effort for nothing.

Merlin frowned. Asked what? To which Arthur rolled his eyes. “Forget it; I think I’m just going to resign myself to you bursting into my room at all times of the day. Now, what have you bursting into my room this time?”

“That they were going to drug you.”

Arthur leaned back against the wall, bending a knee and crossed his arms. “Oh. That.”

“Yes, that. I didn’t know, Arthur, I swear.” For some reason, it seemed important to Merlin that Arthur believes him.

“I didn’t think you did know, but I am curious about something.”

Merlin looked at him warily. He had funny look face with a month in open O.

“What would you have done if you had known? Would you have stopped them? Would you have told me?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Would you have helped them?” Truth be told, that had been tormenting Arthur since he’d woken up in his room. Had Merlin or Guinevere known about it? Arthur didn’t think so; Merlin didn’t have a deceitful bone in his body and from the conversation, he overheard between Gaius and Guinevere he knew that his Alpha had no idea about it either.

A wealth of emotions flitted across Merlin’s face, most of them too fast for Arthur to read and catalogue. What he did catch was mostly regret and guilt. “I would never have helped them drug you, Arthur. You have to know that.”

Arthur wanted to believe him, but, now, he wasn’t so sure he could. “You didn’t want me to fight,” he said quietly. “You came in here begging me to forfeit. And now you want me to believe that you’d help me defy my father and Gaius when you thought I’d be going to my death?”

“I still wouldn’t have drugged you.” Merlin seemed quite adamant about it. Merlin was confusing at the best of time, but he had been even more perplexing than usual over the last few days.

Arthur, though, wanted some answers. “Why? You thought I couldn’t win. You said as much. You didn’t think I was good enough to beat him.”

And that stung. Merlin may have started out as a mere servant but Arthur had thought they were more than just master and servant now. He didn’t know when or how it had happened, although he suspected it might have started after they first met and Arthur hadn’t been able to get the boy who had said ‘no’ to a prince, out of his head. Merlin challenged him and made him think about things that he had never considered before. He never seemed to care that Arthur was a prince, only whether he was a good person, a good man, and Merlin treated Arthur like a normal person. For Merlin to think that he couldn’t beat a knight, no matter how good they were, hurt him more than he would have thought possible.

“That’s not true,” protested Merlin. “I know you’re the best fighter Camelot has will you and Guinevere, I never see her fight before.”

“But still not good enough to beat a mere knight?” He didn’t try to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Of course, you can beat a mere knight. I think you can kill anything that’s beatable, anything that’s mortal.” He clamped a hand over his mouth, looking horrified. “I don’t suppose there’s any way you could forget what I just said?” he asked from between his fingers.

Arthur stood up straight and fixed Merlin with his best penetrating gaze. “What do you mean ‘anything that’s mortal’?”

Looking dejectedly at the floor. “Gaius is going to kill me.”

“Merlin, stop babbling and tell me what you’re talking about.” Why was it that when something vaguely strange happened around Camelot, Merlin always seemed to know about it and remarkably be in the thick of it as well?

“The knight, it, umm...well, it wasn’t mortal.” Merlin stared helplessly at Arthur. Arthur suspected that Merlin was waiting for him to explode and rant.

“If it wasn’t mortal, what was it?” Arthur demanded. ‘And, just as importantly, what did it want?’

Merlin cocked his head, frowning slightly. “You’re taking the news that the Black Knight wasn’t human really very well.”

“What did you think I’d do?” To be honest, Arthur was rather impressed with his restraint as well.

“Well, after telling me I’m an idiot, I was kind of expecting you to call me mad, maybe put me in the stocks. You know, something more...you.”

“I’ve had a strange day. I might do that later.”

“I can hardly wait,” muttered Merlin.

“And hey, I’ve never put you in the stocks.” He’d threatened it. Several times, but he’d never actually done it. The bitching afterwards would be more than he could cope with. Merlin had never struck him as the sort who would take that kind of indignity and not complain about it afterwards.

“I have you thrown into the dungeons,” he reminded Merlin. “It was my father who would commute it down to the stocks.” He’d been really very angry about that.

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better,” said Merlin sarcastically. “You have thrown me in the dungeons.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Stop changing the subject, Merlin. At this rate, I’ll die of old age before you tell me anything interesting.”

“Fine. The Black Knight was a wraith, raised from the dead to exact its revenge.” Arthur, for his part, stood there and stared at Merlin for a moment, trying to get his head around what Merlin had just said. Of all the vague ideas he’d had, a Wraith hadn’t even been in the top one hundred.

“Seriously?” Merlin nodded, looking apprehensive.

“So, who was he? And I assume he wanted revenge on my father for something?” He was asking mostly rhetorical questions, but the way Merlin’s face fell even further told Arthur that Merlin probably had at least some of those answers as well. He pointed at a chair.

Merlin looked confused. He indicated to the food on the table. “Guinevere had a servant brought it in earlier. Join me and tell me everything you know about this. I get the feeling that my father has been keeping things from me.” He’d just become Crown Prince. He had believed, or at least hoped, that his father would now trust him with elements of running the kingdom, other than security of the castle and training the knights. Apparently, that wasn’t to be the case.

He stopped as Arthur fixed him with a glare. “Who do you serve, Merlin?”

 Merlin looked at him fun like it that was even A question and he said, “you”

“And you’re my...friend, my brother… yes?” This was the first time he’d vocalised their friendship. Before he had just assumed that Merlin knew that their relationship was different from all other sibling relationships in the castle.

Merlin nodded. Arthur swallowed the smile that threatened to tell Merlin what that meant to him. “So, tell me what you know.”

Merlin look lost and Arthur sighed. “Look, if it makes you feel better, I’ll swear never to tell my father or Gaius that you told me.”

“You say that now, but after I’ve told you...” Merlin shrugged. “you’d be angry and you can be...impulsive when you’re angry.” There was an edge of anger to Merlin’s voice, although Arthur couldn’t for the life of him work out what Merlin had to be angry about. He’d find that out later, at the moment he was seconds away from having some of his questions answered, and he wasn’t going to throw that away.

“I promise I won’t do anything.” Right now, he was prepared to promise nearly anything to get his answers. “If I try to, you can stop me.”

Merlin raised a doubtful eyebrow. “Me? Stop you?”

“I have faith that you’d find a way to stop me from doing anything too stupid.” His pointed out to his brother.

“But you’re usually so determined when you want to do something stupid.” Merlin couldn’t fight the grin spreading across his face.

“I think it takes a special kind of person to be as bad a servant as you’ve turned out to be,” retorted Arthur. He couldn’t really argue since, well, he did tend to rush off without always thinking things through.

Merlin laughed as he sat. Arthur walked around so he could sit next to Merlin. It was much easier to make sure Merlin told him the truth if he was in range to deliver a good, swift kick if Merlin faltered.

Arthur grabbed a wedge of bread. “So, come on,” he said, “tell me everything.”

Merlin slumped back in his chair with a sigh and played with the fraying edge of his shirt. “The Black Knight was Tristan de Bois.” He glanced up at Arthur. “Do you recognise the name?” Arthur shook his head.

“He was your mother’s brother,” said Merlin softly.

“He was my...” Arthur swallowed “...my uncle?”

Merlin nodded. “He, uh, he blamed your father for the death of your mother. I don’t know why. Gaius didn’t say. He challenged your father to a duel.”

Arthur didn’t need to ask how that turned out. “He lost.”

Merlin nodded again. “So, he came back to get revenge on my father?”

“Yes.” Arthur slumped into his chair, rested his chin on his hand, thinking. How could his father have not told him about his uncle? What else was there that his father hadn’t told him? Why had his uncle blamed his father for his mother’s death? She’d died giving birth to him, Arthur. Arthur at least knew that much. How was that his father’s fault? It didn’t make any sense. And Arthur knew it would continue to not make any sense. Merlin didn’t know and he could never go and ask his father or even Gaius. He could never even let his father find out that he knew that the Black Knight was his dead uncle. God, how he hated secrets. He has half tempted to outlaw the keeping of secrets when he was king. He didn’t need Merlin to tell him that that was as likely to succeed as his father’s attempts to outlaw magic.

“How did he come back to life?”

“Sorcery.”

Arthur sighed. Of course, it was sorcery; it was always sorcery. “Does my father know?”

Merlin nodded. “Gaius told him.”

“And yet he didn’t order a search for whoever did it.” He starred at his glass of wine. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Well, maybe it slipped his mind because you were about to fight the Black Knight.” Merlin pointed out.

“Things like magic do not slip my father’s mind. You know that, Merlin. There has to be another explanation. Although for the life of me I can’t think what it could be.” Arthur stated.

He glanced up at Merlin and saw that he still hadn’t eaten anything. He pushed a plate Merlin’s way. ‘I was serious, you know. Eat something.’

“The wraith would die once it succeeded in what he rose to do,” said Merlin as he grabbed an apple.

“You mean once it killed my father?” Which meant that his father had taken his place knowing full well that he was going to die instead of Arthur. Arthur didn’t know what to think about that. His father had been prepared to die in his place; had expected it. It turned everything he thought he knew about his relationship with his father on its head.

“Yes. That’s why, even when they dealt the wraith killing blows, Owein and Percival couldn’t beat him. It’s why you would have died. You could have run it through with your sword a hundred times, and it still wouldn’t have died.” Merlin told his brother.

“And that’s why you didn’t want me to fight it. You knew it wouldn’t die, no matter what I did.” Merlin had been worried about him, scared for him, even, thinking back to Merlin visiting him in his rooms last night. But he hadn’t thought that Arthur couldn’t beat someone, just that they had the endurance of a dead knight. That made him feel significantly better.

Merlin sighed in relief. “Exactly.”

“And yet Guinevere killed it,” he mused. He didn’t really expect Merlin to have an answer; he only said it to see what he said.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Yeah, she did, didn’t she?” Merlin sighed and leant forward, resting his elbows on the table. “You can’t get mad,” he said seriously.

“I think I’ve done exceptionally well at not getting mad so far, don’t you?” Having said that, he was definitely going to kill several dummies tomorrow at training before he took the rest of his anger out on the remaining of his knights. And sod it, he’d have to conduct more trials.

“Yes, I do and I don’t want to push my luck.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Just tell me, Merlin.”

“You said that you were going fight that thing I want looking for what could kill that thing and you already know what I did to the sword to ensure that it would kill that dead knight” Merlin pointed out.

 “And where is this sword now? Do you know where it is?” asked Arthur, carefully. Merlin didn’t say anything, just chewed on his lower lip, which obviously meant yes


	8. Opening up...

Arthur and Guinevere had a moment together and she asked him what his father had to say… Guinevere vigorously. “Uh, I heard you saw your father.”

Arthur picked up an apple and stared at it. “Yes, you know that I did.”

“uh, how did it go?”

“It was possibly the strangest conversation I’ve ever had with him,” admitted Arthur.

“Really? How so?”

“What business is it of yours?” snapped Arthur. He wasn’t sure he was ready to talk to anyone about his father. Not even Guinevere.

“None. None whatsoever.”

“So why are you asking?”

“I just thought that if you wanted to talk” she trailed off as Arthur glared at her. “If it helps, I’ll not say a word. You can just talk.” She leaned back in her chair, nodding. “I’ll be quiet as a mouse.”

Arthur snorted. “You, Guinevere, don’t know the meaning of the word, quiet.”

“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t try,” said Guinevere.

That was true, he supposed, and really, he wasn’t managing to sort anything out in his head, so maybe talking would help. “I was so angry that he had me drugged and locked me in my room like I was a child,” Arthur said eventually. “I thought he thought that I wasn’t good enough.” He stared into the empty fireplace. “I always thought I wasn’t good enough,” he admitted quietly.

“You’re wrong,” said Guinevere with conviction. “You’re better than good enough.”

“You really think so, don’t you?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Arthur, but I’m unlikely to say something just to make you feel better and am not alone, there Merlin” She pointed out.

Arthur smiled at her. “I must admit that it was something I noticed about you the first time I met you. Not many people would call me an insufferable ass to my face and then continue to do so.”

Guinevere flashed him a cheeky grin before becoming serious. “So, what did your father say?”

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. “He, uh, he told me that he was proud of me; that if I didn’t know that, it was his fault and not mine.”

“So..?” prompted Guinevere, looking expectantly at Arthur.

“What do you mean, ‘so’?” demanded Arthur. “This is my father we’re talking about. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he rarely, if ever, goes in for moments of sentimentality.”

“To be fair, he had spent the last three days thinking you were going to be killed by someone who had been dead for twenty-one years. I think he’s allowed to be a little sentimental.”

Arthur stared at Guinevere in shock. “Did you just defend my father? I’ve never heard you ever say anything even remotely good about him. Are you feeling alright?”

“I ’ve never said anything positive about the king,” protested Guinevere. The plaintive and somewhat nervous tone of his voice suggested that Guinevere knew that Arthur wasn’t stupid enough to believe that.

Arthur raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“It’s just,” continued Guinevere, “that you remember the few times I’ve criticised his policy – or lack thereof – on magic. That’s all.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. Only Guinevere could make disagreeing with the king about his consuming obsession sound like such a trivial matter. “Why would you defend him though?”

“I’m not defending him,” said Guinevere, looking quite insulted at the suggestion. “I’m just saying that he thought you were going to die. Of course, he was going to be relieved that you were alive. Just like he’s relieved when it looks like you make it through a tournament more or less intact.”

“But he wasn’t just relieved; he was happy to see me.”

“It really surprises you, doesn’t it?” asked Guinevere.

“And it doesn’t surprise you?” retorted Arthur. He knew that as far as Guinevere was concerned his father didn’t have a single human emotion.

He was surprised then, when Guinevere shook his head and said, “Not so much, no.”

“Why?” h could not keep his shock from his voice.

“I may disagree with the king over a few issues…”

“Only a few?” Arthur muttered under his breath, but Guinevere ignored him.

“…and especially his ideas about magic, but I don’t doubt how important you are to him.” Guinevere shrugged. “It’s just most of the time he has a tough time showing it.”

“How can you be so sure?” How could Guinevere have worked out something about his father that Arthur had never known?

“You mean apart from the fact that he rewarded me for saving your life fifteen years ago?”

“I always thought that was a punishment,” mused Arthur.

“For you or for me?” asked Guinevere.

“I never did decide,” said Arthur. “Probably both of us. Forgive him few new grey hairs.”

“It’s always likely, but surely I can’t have angered him before he even knew me.”

“Oh, Guinevere, don’t sell yourself short. You hardly need to spend any time with a person to annoy them.” He smiles at her. He remembers the time she had set Morgana favourite dress on fire even before she had met the girl.

“You’re too kind, sire,” said Guinevere sarcastically.

“But seriously, Arthur, your father loves you. He’s prouder of you than I think you can know. It’s obvious in the way he worries about you.” She pointed out.

“He worries about me? How come I’ve never noticed?” Arthur asked.

“Because when he worries, he tends to yell.” Guinevere gave him a lopsided smile. “You’re a bit like that, too, you know.”

“Am not,” muttered Arthur, wishing that if he ordered Guinevere out, she’d actually leave. It made him uncomfortable to know that Guinevere knew that the gruffer and short-tempered he got, the more it meant that he cared. It made him even more uncomfortable to think that he might have acquired the habit from his father.

“How do you know all this?” he demanded. 

“Because it’s my job to watch, as a Warrior first lesson was to beware of who or what is around me at all times,” said Guinevere. Guinevere wouldn’t lie to him just to make Arthur feel better, so Arthur had little choice but to believe what Guinevere was telling him. He just needed time to reconcile what he already knew about his father with what he had discovered today.

“Thank you, Guinevere.” He made sure he kept his voice low and relaxed so that Guinevere didn’t think Arthur was cross with her or anything.

“You don’t want me to send servants up to tidy up here?” asked Guinevere, looking around Arthur’s room expectantly.

“Why? What wro...?” He trailed off as he looked around as well. “How did that happen?” His room looked as though a whirlwind had gone through it. Morris may not be the best manservant ever, but not even he could have failed this spectacularly, leading Arthur to the conclusion that the mess was probably his fault.

“You don’t take well to being cooped up,” said Guinevere. Just then a Merlin comes into the room and he bent to pick up some shirts Arthur remembered throwing on the floor while locked in his room. In fact, looking around, he remembered throwing a good many things around his room before his door was opened and he stormed off to see his father.

Arthur leant forward in his chair, thinking. Guinevere had already managed to help Arthur think out some of what was going around in his head. Who knew, she might be able to help with more. And even if she couldn’t, then at least Arthur had the company of someone he liked. After getting a good look at the mess he’d inadvertently created he looked back at Guinevere who was sitting, waiting. He turns to Merlin and said, “Well then, I suppose you’ve got quite a lot to be getting on with, haven’t you Merlin?”

‘Yes, sire,’ said Merlin but he was grinning. Guinevere leans in and kiss him on the cheek and whispered, “you need to talk to Merlin and you own him an apologist” Guinevere left Arthur with his brother.

At first, Arthur told himself it wasn’t necessary. Merlin didn’t seem particularly keen to discuss what Arthur referred to in his head as ‘the incident’ and if Merlin didn’t want to discuss it then Arthur was sure he didn’t either.

But when Merlin walked in on Arthur practising with his sword and flinched the other day, Guinevere has been right and he knew that something had to be done. Then it just became a case of finding the right moment, and the right moment could be downright elusive.

In the end, it transpired that the right moment came when neither of them was really expecting it. Merlin was helping him get ready for bed after he had cleaned the room and prattling away about nothing as he helped him into his nightshirt. The words just sort of fell out without Arthur really thinking about it.

“Merlin, I owe you an apology.”

Merlin simply smiled and continued to dress him. “Why? What have you done this time?”

“I’m serious!” Arthur placed his hands-on Merlin’s, stilling them. The smile faded from Merlin’s face.

“You don’t owe me anything, sire. I’m just a servant, remember?”

Arthur’s eyes drifted shut and he sighed. “We both know you’re a lot more than that to me. Please, just listen.” There was the faintest hint of a nod from Merlin and Arthur pressed on.

“I should never have raised my sword to you when you came to warn me about the black knight. I would never do anything to harm you I was just angry and…”

“Afraid.” Merlin supplied.

“The point is I shouldn’t have lashed out at you and I’m sorry.” It was a long overdue.

Merlin smiled gently and resumed his work preparing Arthur for bed. “You don’t have to apologise. I know you’d never hurt me.”

“But I could have! If I’d been just a fraction less in control, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“I could have ducked,” Merlin said with another grin. “All right, if it makes you feel better I accept your apology. Now, you need to get some sleep. The hunting party is leaving early tomorrow.”

Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes with wonder. “Do you really trust me that much?”

“I do,” Merlin said without thinking it was a just atomic reaction to the question when he comes to Arthur and Guinevere and even Gaius maybe even some of the knights.

Arthur shook his head and climbed into bed. “I’m not sure whether that makes you a good friend or a fool.”

Merlin pulled the covers up over him and lit the candle beside Arthur’s bed. “Maybe I’m a little of both.”

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes. “Well, I’m glad I have you, Merlin.”

As he drifted off to sleep Merlin’s soft voice was the last thing he heard. “You’ll always have me. No matter what.” Guinevere walked at that moment she smiled at Merlin closing the door behind him before climbed into the bed next to Arthur before letting she fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, the next episode will be up after the school holidays.


End file.
